produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Ju Haknyeon
|birthday = March 9, 1999 |nationality = Chinese/Korean |blood_type = B |height = 175cm |weight = 58kg |company = C2K }}Ju Haknyeon (주학년) is currently an idol under Cre.Ker Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #19 in episode 10 being eliminated, and unable to make it into Wanna One. Career & History After Produce 101, he was able to debut as a member of the new boy group The Boyz. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Open Up" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) The Boyz Albums * The First (2017) * The Start (2018) * The Sphere (2018) * The Only (2018) * Bloom Bloom (2019) * Dreamlike (2019) * Reveal (2020) Singles Korean * "Boy" (소년) (2017) * "Giddy Up" (2018) * "KeePer" (지킬게) (2018) * "Right Here" (2018) * "No Air" (2018) * "Bloom Bloom" (2019) * "Clover" (2019) * "D.D.D" (2019) * "White" (2019) Japanese * "Tattoo" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) The Boyz Korean * Boy (2017) ** Boy Performance Ver. (2017) * Giddy Up (2018) * KeePer (2018) * Right Here (2018) ** Right Here (Performance Ver.) (201 * No Air (2018) * Bloom Bloom (2019) * Clover (2019) * D.D.D (2019) * Reveal (2020) Japanese * Tattoo (2019) ** Tattoo (Performance Ver.) Appearances * Melody Day - You Seem Busy (2017) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Come On! THE BOYZ (2017-2018) * Battle Trip (2019) * Battle Trip (2020) Gallery Promotional Ju Haknyeon The Boyz.jpg Ju Haknyeon The First.jpg|''The First'' (1) Ju Haknyeon The First Promo 1.jpg|''The First'' (2) Ju Haknyeon The First Promo 2.jpg|''The First'' (3) Ju Haknyeon The Start.jpg|''The Start'' (1) Ju Haknyeon The Start Promo 1.jpg|''The Start'' (2) Ju Haknyeon The Start Promo 2.jpg|''The Start'' (3) Ju Haknyeon The Sphere Promo 1.jpg|''The Sphere'' Ju Haknyeon The Only Promo 1.jpg|''The Only'' (1) Ju Haknyeon The Only Promo 2.jpg|''The Only'' (2) Ju Haknyeon The Only Promo 3.jpg|''The Only'' (3) Ju Haknyeon The Only Promo 4.jpg|''The Only'' (4) Ju Haknyeon The Only Promo 5.jpg|''The Only'' (5) Ju Hak Nyeon Bloom Bloom Promo 1.jpg|''Bloom Bloom'' (1) Ju Hak Nyeon Bloom Bloom Promo 2.jpg|''Bloom Bloom'' (1) Ju Hak Nyeon Dreamlike Promo 1.jpg|''Dreamlike'' (1) Ju Hak Nyeon Dreamlike Promo 2.jpg|''Dreamlike'' (2) Juhaknyeon The Azit Promo 1.jpg|"Azit" Juhaknyeon White Promo 1.jpg|"White" (1) Juhaknyeon White Promo 2.jpg|"White" (2) Juhaknyeon Reveal Promo 1.jpg|''Reveal'' Produce 101 Ju Haknyeon Produce 101.png Ju Haknyeon Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Ju Haknyeon Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Ju Haknyeon Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Ju Haknyeon Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Ju Haknyeon Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Ju Haknyeon Produce 101 Promotional 6.png Ju Haknyeon Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Ju Haknyeon Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Ju Haknyeon Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 크래커ㅣ주학년ㅣ상큼한 제주소년 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ주학년 (크래커) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ주학년 (크래커) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ배진영(C9) vs 주학년(크래커) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 크래커 주학년 ♬What Makes You Beautiful @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ주학년 - BTS ♬상남자 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Boy In Luv Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ주학년 - Flo Rida ♬Right Round @댄스 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Right Round Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ주학년 - Knock ♬열어줘 @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Open Up Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:The Boyz